Sugar Rush
by The Twisted Rose
Summary: She was diffrent than most, but she was still a conformist to him. So how did he fall in love with his second best friend?  Red Goth and OC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own South Park, I do own Alexandria though.**

**This story is about the youngest goths older sister. I'm not used to writeing like this so if the people are out of character I'm sorry.**

* * *

><p><em>She was always kind to people. She made good grades. She had many friends. Why, however, she chose to hang around with the goths noone ever knew. At first they shunned her. Called her a conformist, even her younger brother. But she kept trying to be around them. Finally they let her hang out with them. She was ten at the time. Evan, the tallest and oldest goth, gave her the nickname Blue because of her favorite color.<em>

_As she got older she started experimenting with her style. Now at the age of seventeen she has blue highlights in her blond hair._

**Alexandria's POV**

I'm sitting in class with Dylan, most often known as Red Goth. He 's stairing at the board. It has been awhile since he and the other goths had dicthed school. I had never ditched before but with the way South Park High is I think I should. I don't learn anything new. It just the same old stuff I learned in middle school.

I guess I spaced out cuz the bell rang and Dylan was waving his hand infront of my face.

"Hey Blue, c'mon. If you wanna keep up your almost perfect attendance we gotta get to class."

"Sorry Dyl, spaced."  
>"I noticed."<p>

Dylan knows me best, apart from Georgie (The youngest). So we rarley talk but end up knowing what the other is is the same way with Evan.

I wouldn't admit it to any of the goths, but I do like Dylan. A lot. They'd more than likley call me a conformist. Again. They call me one almost every other week. If it's not for having a boyfriend it's for drinking tea. My first boyfriend had been Craig Tucker. Odd I know. But he can be really sweet when he wants to be. They had hated him when they found out. Well hated him more.

They also dislike my musical intrests which consisted of Black Veil Brides, Botdf, Brokencyde and quite a few other bands of that nature.

The goths had diffrent talents. Henrietta could sing, Dly could draw really good, Georgie could write awesome poetry, and Evan played guitar. I although had no real talent. Meaning my talent required no real thought. I'm a dancer. Something else they dislike about me.

I guess the only reason they put up with me is because I'm Georgies older sister.

On the way home from school we met Georgie like always, and when we got half way home Evan and Henrietta would depart to their houses. Dylan would continue with us.

Or that's how it usually went. Today Henrietta and Evan walked the entire way with us. They all came in and went to Georgies room. I went past his room to mine looking at the pink paint on the walls, the purple curtains, the black beddings. I went to my mirror and started to remove the thick eye makeup that I had started wearing in 9th grade.

Staring at my blond hair, mainly the blue highlights. I'm starting to get bored with them. I may just get rid of them and leave my hair blond.

A knock at my door stole me from my thoughts. Turning I saw Georgie and the others.

"Sup?" I muttered, playing with a peice of blue.

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan's (Red GOth) POV<strong>

We had been in Georgies room doing nothing at all. We were bored. Conformist as it is, but we were. So we walked to Alexs room.

Georgie lightly knocked on the door. She turned slightly.

"Sup?" she asked playing with the one of the blue strands. Her makeup was no longer on.

Georgie simply went over and sat on her bed, staring at her with his green eyes. Evan sat at her computer desk, and Henrietta walked to her mirror.

"Why is there so much pink in here?" Evan questioned her.

"I don't know. We painted this room to another color other than that white color when I was like nine." she replied, her eyes looking over to me saying for me to come in.

I simply sat on the floor.

"I'm thing about cutting my hair." Alex said like it was just a simple conversation starter. I'm guessing with Georgie it is.

"Why?" Henrietta asked, staring at her like she was insane.

"I'm bored of it. Mainly the blue." Alex replied, again like this was something that she talked about everyday.

"So are you getting rid of just the blue or are you going to cut it short?" I asked my first question.

"I don't know. I may cut it short."

"Why do you want short hair?" Georgie, who was looking at one of her books, questioned.

"What is this, Twenty Questions? Cuz I want to!" She replied.

Her cell phone went off blasting some song by some internet celebrity. I can't belive I know that.

* * *

><p>I just wanted to get this on here and yeah<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own South Park, but I do own Alexandria. **

**Before I start I really want to say that the main reason for this story is to learn to write in well a diffrent manner than I'm used to. Like writing in the Goths point of veiw, and trying to keep them in character. And thank you to those who do reveiw.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandrias POV<strong>

My phone went off,ringtone Jeffree Star something they hate again. Looking at the picture of me and Craig when we were together, happy memories of us comeing back. I made a mental note to change that picture later.

"What do you want, Craig?" I answered the phone, almost missing Dyls annoyed look.

"GAH!" I winced away from my cell, "H-hey Alex."

"Tweek, why do you have Craigs phone?"

"TOO MUCH PRESSURE! Uhm Craig w-wanted to know if you and your family w-were still going out to dinner with them."

Oh crap.

"Uh I dunno Tweek, I'll find out in a little while."

"Ok." I swear I heard Craig in the background saying something.

"Bye Tweek."

"Bye. GAH!"

I hung up and Dyl started talking.

"What's going on?"

"Craigs family invited us to dinner about a month ago."

Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Are you going?"

"Not sure. Don't care."

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan (Red Goths) POV<strong>

It's now Satuday. Alex, Georgie, and their family are going to dinner with the Tuckers. I know both Georgie and Alex begged for us to be alowed to go with them. Needless to say the answer was no.

Speaking of Alex, we haven't seen her since yesterday. Georgie said she cut her hair. When I asked if she cut it really short or just enough to get rid of the blue he said I would have to see Sunday when they were awake. What a pain.

"So, Dylan..." I looked at Henrietta.

"What?"

"Nevermind." I quirked an eyebrow. She never got shy when addressing one of us.

"What is it Henrietta?"

"Do you think Alex and Craig will argue tonight?" that wasn't her question.

"I don't know, why?"

"Just curious."

* * *

><p><strong>Georgie (Little Goth's) POV<strong>

Sitting by my sister has never really bugged me. UNLESS she's arguing with someone. And at the moment that someone is Craig. They argue over very small things like her hair being short.

Finally we could go home, after about an hour of Alex and Craig arguing.

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan (Red Goth's) POV<strong>

It was eleven when they got home. I heard a car and looked out the window. The first person was Alex but she had her hood up. Georgie was sleepily following her. She wasn't tired, from what I could see. If she were tired she would be tripping.

I'm curious as to why she had her hood up.

* * *

><p><strong>So I worked on this Chapter for about a week or so. I hope you had a good Easter. Did anyone see the Easter episode of South Park? Your thought should be included in Reviews. Oh and PLEASE ignore any spelling mistakes. THank you.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own South Park, but I do own Alexandria.**

**Before I start I really want to say that the main reason for this story is to learn to write in well a diffrent manner than I'm used to. Like writing in the Goths point of veiw, and trying to keep them in character. And thank you to those who do reveiw.**

**Dylan (Red Goths POV)**

So it's Sunday, the day we see Alexs hair. After Henrietta and Evan got to my house we walked out to go next door. Henrietta rang the doorbell cuz knocking is for conformists. Or so she said, I see it the other way around but they have a big house and may not be able to hear the knocking.

Georgie opened the door looking slightly sleepy. They must be eating. Upon seeing it was us he opened the door more for us to come in. Following him to the kitchen the first thing we saw was her least favorite hoodie. It's an annoying neon pink color with bright purple stars. She usually just wore in around the house.

She looked over for a half a second, and in that half a second I saw some of her hair.

"Hey Alex." 

"Hi Ev."

His face soon held an annoyed look. He absolutly HATED when she caled him 'Ev'. I don't know why.

"Georgie could you be sweet and go get my hair brush for me. It's on the sink in the bathroom."

"No."

Georgie must be more tired than I thought because he would usually go get her brush or whatever she wanted. It ws easy to see that she was surprised- no not shocked. NEVER shocked- as she looked at him.

"Fine." and then just walked up the stairs.

Georgie mearly watched as his sister went up the stairs.

"How was last night?" Henrietta asked Georgie.

"Her and Craig argued over nothing. As usual."

**Hey look I'm sorry that it's SOOOOOO short, I'm sorry if I don't update this story for a while. It wasn't even ment to be more than one chapter long. BUT I've never been able to do just a one shot. Actually this came from a oneshot on quizzilla (Or whatever it is. IDEK anymore) BUT before this gets longer than the story the next chapter will tell you about her hair. That one may be shorter than this one since I'm losing intrest in fanfic of SP. OH and HOmestuck fans tell me if you want some oneshots of that. Like with orginal characters or not. I have one with a OC planned just not wrote up... tell me. THANK yoU FOR READING THIS UNBEARABLY LONG AUTHORS NOTE :oP**


	4. Update

Okay I'm sorry I won't be updating on this site for sometime... But I promise that I will finish the story... Sooner or later... Also I may just rewrite the story all together...


End file.
